Generation Effect (Abandoned) - (Adopted by BRUNNELL PRODUCTIONS)
by GOBIUS
Summary: Long ago in the Prothean Cycle, the Reapers unleashed a new weapon called, the Neuroi. Sadly, the Reapers would found themselves fighting their own creations, eventually banishing the last Neuroi in what was supposed to be a supernova. Instead, the Neuroi would terrorize ancient mankind. It is through these changes in the past that galactic history would be changed forever...


**Disclaimer****:**

**This story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. **

**Reader's Discretion is advised.**

* * *

**-(SW-ME Timeline)- **

_**(~68,000 BCE) **_The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network with the Citadel as their capital.

At some point, however, the Protheans relocate their capital to their homeworld, following after a galaxy-wide computer crash, better known as the "Terrific Blackout". This gargantuan electronic shutdown lead to the Protheans losing more than 60 percent of their military and political secrets, since the extranet was completely owned and managed by the government. At the same time, certain races of machine intelligence, including the Zha'Til, are left in few numbers after the shutdown, thus left with no choice but to lay in dormant until another species discovers them.

A thousand years before the Reapers arrive around 48,000 BCE, the Protheans fully recover from the blackout, followed with an investigation to figure out what caused it. A century later, the Protheans conclude that the blackout was caused by a series of major faults in their ternary-based computers, software, and hierarchy: a combination of overburden and corrupted algorithms, a weaken and heavily restricted server management, and faulty VI technology lead to the blackout. Subsequently, the Protheans pursue a new technological effort to better understand and avoid another electronic catastrophe ever again.

Through this newfound age of technological research and development, the Protheans engineer some of the most stable and reliable electronic hardware and software the galaxy had ever seen since the creation of the Reapers. One of the flagship creations of Prothean electronic technology was the massive cyber mind hive called, Argos. Similar to what become the Geth in the countless millennium to come, Argos uses countless programs equivalent to VIs, all operating in parallel to form an emergent intelligence; however, learning from the lessons that caused the blackout and enlightened by the threat of sentient artificial intelligence, Argos was designed to be absolutely adaptive yet loyal as possible to its creators.

_**(~48,000 BCE)**_ Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard; however, thanks to Argos, the Prothean Empire manages to miraculously repel the Reapers temporarily. Unable to hack, corrupt, or infect Argos in anyway, the Reapers are left stumped as they retreat back into hiding for a year. While the Reapers managed to take the Citadel upon arrival, there wasn't much for the Reapers to work with, not when there wasn't that much vital information and intelligence there in the first place.

Accepting defeat for now, the Reapers eventually return for a second invasion, this time using a massive charge on the Citadel. Successfully able to retake and hold the Citadel this time, the Reapers begin the initially slow and painful invasion of the Prothean Empire. Over the next century, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city, most of them being Prothean victories. At some point, the Reapers discover the dormant races of artificial intelligence, eventually discovering the Zha'Til. Shortly after, the Reapers subjugated the Zha'Til, altering them to seize control of the bodies of their masters and altered their genetic material at the deepest level, transforming the zha into synthetic monsters and their offspring into slaves. It was here that with new allies in the invasion, the Zha'til proceeded to multiply into "mechanical swarms" that "blotted out the sky".

Astonishingly, even if the Protheans were outnumbered, this wasn't enough to make the second Reaper invasion any more successful. Rather, it only strengthen the Protheans' resolve and determination to fight; however, the Protheans became increasingly more over-reliant on Argos, thus seeing it as the de-facto commander-in-chief of all Prothean military forces. Upon discovering this over-reliance, however, the Reapers reverse engineer Zha'Til technology, engineering a virus that would almost instantly turn anyone, especially the Protheans, into monsterous cyborgs/machines for the Reapers.

Initially unable to turn against its own creators, Argos slowly overcomes this issue in decades; however, by the time it recovered, the damage had already been done. To avoid being captured and studied by the Reapers, Argos has no choice but to self destruct. But prior to its self-initiated destruction, Argos gets the last laugh beyond the grave, due to it engineering its own anti-virus to turn all infected life against its Reaper creators.

This anti-virus would prolong the Reaper-Prothean War for another several centuries, forcing the Reapers to fight the remaining Protheans, the other contemporary species at the time, and perhaps the most damning of all, it's own virus-infected subjects. The anti-virus would cause all Reaper-infected creatures and creations to turn against the Reapers, all the while transforming and corrupting Reaper programming and hardware into this counter-infectious crystalline material. These crystalline anti-Reapers would be famously known in the countless millennium to come by one name, the Neuroi.

_**(~40,000 BCE)**_ The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as the other contemporary species. But with the anti-virus unleashed, however, the Reapers are left with the painful and daunting task to defeating and dismantling their own creations, thus starting the Reaper-Neuroi War. With primitive Krogan and Batarians killed to extinction during the Reaper-Neuroi war, the Reapers throw everything they have against their former creations, even if it meant causing a few supernovas to destroy the Neuroi.

Through one last century of intense fighting, the Reapers finally reduce the Neuroi to several devolved and deteriorating remnants; however, the damage left behind from the war alter the geography and evolution of human history. Most of Europe (except Eastern Europe, Western Russia, and half of Scandinavia) and the Middle East (except Iran and Turkey) are destroyed, combined with the accidental terraformating of what was once the North American continent. Among the fighting, the Neuroi damage the Charon Mass Relay beyond repair, disrupting any further Reaper reinforcements to the Sol System for the remainder of the war; however, the relay is still operational as a one-way exit out of the Sol System.

Exhausted and weakened from the war, the Reapers have no choice but to leave the remaining Neuroi for dead and forever trapped in the Sol System, thus proceeding to make their departure from the galaxy and await the next cycle. But before leaving, the Repears discover a Prothean research base on Mars, swiftly destroy it without a trace ... sparing no technology or trace of the Reaper's existence. Expecting the damaged Charon Relay to destroy the Sol System, the Reapers scuttle and destroy the relay; however, instead of destroying the system, the planets are doused in a massive wave of element zero, subsequently contaminating the environment on Earth and triggering a wave of extinctions; however, the human species manages to survive and adapt, developing a very refined and powerful form of biotic powers, forever changing the human species into a new race of biotics capable creatures called, the Maja.

_**(~13,000 BCE)**_ The turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time.

_**(~10,000 BCE)**_ The Maja of Earth begin to develop their steps to civilizations around this time.

_**(~3,000 BCE) **_The Indus Valley civilizations on Earth are founded around this time, alongside the Egyptian civilization a millennia prior.

_**(~2,070 BCE) **_The foundation of the Xia Dynasty occurs around this time, subsequently beginning the Chinese civilization on Earth.

_**(~1,800 BCE)**_ A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the rachni rediscover the relay.

_**(~1,600 BCE) **_The Olmec civilization on Earth is founded around this time.

_**(~660 BCE) **_The Fusonese civilization on Earth is founded around this time.

_**(~580 BCE)**_ After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays.

_**(~550 BCE)**_ The Persian civilization on Earth is founded around this time.

_**(~520 BCE)**_ The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari.

_**(~500 BCE)**_ The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline.

As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League.

_**(~300 BCE)**_ The volus begin exploring and colonizing the stars shortly after discovering FTL.

First contact is made with the volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies.

The turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades.

The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.

First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies.

_**(~1 CE)**_ The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

_**(~80 CE)**_ The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians engineer and unleash a bio-weapon known as the genophage upon the Rachni. Much to council's dismay, the Rachni largely shrug off the genophage; however, the genophage brutally mutates when Salarian scientist 'accidentally' let a virus escape from an unknown laboratory. In the decades to come, the K-14 Outbreak occurs, rendering billions of people ill and some dozen million others dead; however, the Rachni population slowly declines not long afterwards, gradually turning the tide against the Rachni in the centuries to come.

_**(300-700 CE)**_ With the Rachni unable to muster the numerical advantage thanks to the K-14 Outbreak and genophage all together, the Rachni Wars eventually comes to an end around this time when the Rachni go into hiding. Growing concerns about their disappearance lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel (SPECTRE), concurrent with the foundation of another Citadel branch called, the Center for Health Alleviation and Neutralization (CHAN).

_**(693 & 698 CE)**_ Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council in 693 CE. Five years later, CHAN is officially assigned to investigate the origin of the K-14 Outbreaks, suspecting foul play behind the entire ordeal.

_**(~700 CE)**_ CHAN swiftly discovers that the K-14 Outbreaks was no accident. In actuality, according to the testimonies from multiple arrests and voluntary surrenders, the virus was coordinated by a Salarian-Asari terrorist organization called, the Black Batons. Somewhere around this time, the War on Terror is officially declared by the council, announcing the damning evidence regarding K-14. Unsurprisingly, the Black Batons respond by devastating quarian colonies and disrupting volus financial activities.

Elsewhere, the Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war on terror. Upon learning the wake of destruction left behind from the Black Batons, the turians vow to stop the terrorist from ever becoming a threat again.

Sometime after the turians join the galactic community, the volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy.

_**(~810 CE)**_ The Black Batons would be defeated and thoroughly dismantled around this time, effectively ending the war on terror. Nevertheless, scattered Salarian and Asari insurgent actions would continue for decades. The turians are assigned the role as the military and peacekeeping arm of the Citadel Council.

The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

_**(~900 CE)**_ The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service and achievements in the war on terror.

_**(~1000 CE)**_ Around this time, the Vikings discover Greenland and what is now Newfoundland - becoming the first Eurasian continent to discover the Americas. Unfortunately, around the early decades of this century, the Vikings eventually abandon their colonization efforts in North America - hostile relations with the Native American people and poor adaption to the North American environment proved to be their downfall. Sadly, these achievements are forever lost regarding these Viking discoveries of the Americas.

_**(~1180 CE)**_ The Neuroi suddenly appear somewhere between Mongolia and North Central Asia on Earth, initiating the start of the First Neuroi War. It somewhere around this time that the witch - young women with extremely high magical/biotic potential - began to appear. In the centuries to come, their numbers would multiply, eventually to total in the millions.

_**(~1240 CE)**_ The First Neuroi War stagnates into a standstill when the powers and influence of the witch causes the Neuroi fragment into four separate hordes: the Western Horde (stretched as far west as Scandinavia), the Northern Horde (stretched as far north as the northern Urals), the Southern Horde (stretched as far south as Persia, the Himalayan, Afghanistan, Burma), and the Eastern Horde (stretched as far east as China and Korea). It is around this time that the age of the 'Old Witches' has begun.

_**(~1270 CE)**_ Around this time, China and Korea cease to exist as sovereign territories due to the Neuroi invasion. Exiling to southeast Asia or northeast Siberia, the Chinese and Korean civilizations proceed to wage irregular warfare against the Eastern Neuroi Horde.

_**(1274-1281 CE)**_ The Neuroi unsuccessfully invade and conquer Fuso in two invasions (the first in 1274 and the second/last in 1281). Thanks to the timely occurrence of typhoons and tidal waves, the Neuroi are left with no choice in both invasions but to withdraw and never again attempt to invade Fuso, mistakenly convinced that Fuso is a living entity.

_**(1283-1380 CE)**_ The principality of Moscow rises to power, unifying the tribes, clans, and faiths of western Russia. In 1380 CE, Grand Princess Clara Donskoy and her army defeats the Neuroi Western Horde at Kulikovo on the Don River. Known as the Battle of Kulikovo, this battle is a major turning point in the Neuroi's control in the west, thus spelling the rise of Muscovite power; however, the victory didn't spell the end of Neuroi domination in Russia for now.

Meanwhile in China, throughout most of the 14th century, the Western Horde suffers from a string of viral mutations, gradually weakening their strength and control over the Chinese and Korean lands. These mutations, however, are not limited to Western Horde, since the viral outbreaks would soon make their way west to Persia by the 1330s. By the 1350s, the Southern Horde loses control of Persia, Afghanistan, and the Asia Minor, paving the way for the Timurid Empire in the 1370s.

Back in China, the Western Horde suffer greatly not from Chinese and Korean militant actions, but rather from natural disasters. Specifically, floods and earthquakes left major gaps in the Neuroi's defenses and infrastructure, allowing Chinese-Korean forces to move in at full force via the rivers and coastline. But it is at the Battle of Lake Poyang (October 1368), followed with the crushing Neuroi defeat at the Battle of Beijing in 1368, that the Western Horde collapses and flee back to Mongolia and Manchuria.

With their homes largely liberated, the Chinese and Koreans move back in to their native lands, together founding the Ming Dynasty in 1368. In that same year, the First Neuroi War comes to a collective end, devolving into numerous skirmishes and raids across most of Eurasia. Around this time, the four great Neuroi Hordes have largely retreated back to Mongolia.

_**(~1400 CE)**_ Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell homeworld, Rakhana, begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

Meanwhile on Earth, the grand princesses of Moscow continue to consolidate Russian land to increase their population and wealth. The most successful practitioner of this process was Ivana III, who laid the foundations for a Russian national state. Competing with her powerful northern rival, the Swedish-Suomus Empire, she would fight for control over some of the semi-independent kingdoms in eastern Europe; however, both states would work together to expel the Northern Neuroi Horde in what is now Novgorod and the Ural regions of Russia.

Through the defections of some princes/princesses, border skirmishes, and a long war with the Neuroi in northern Russia, Ivana III was able to annex Novgorod and Tver. As a result, the Principality of Moscow tripled in size under her rule. Refusing further tribute to the Tatars, Ivana initiated a series of attacks that opened the way for the complete defeat of the Western Neuroi Horde remnants, now divided into dozens of smaller and weaker hordes. Ivana and her successors sought to protect the southern boundaries of their domain against attacks of the Crimean Tatars and other Neuroi hordes.

In 1410, a Chinese treasure fleet accidentally discovers the western coast of North America, thus becoming one of the first people from Eurasian to discover the Americas again.

_**(~1500 CE)**_ Around this time, the rulers of Moscow considered the entire Russian territory their collective property. Various semi-independent clans and tribes - plus the Swedish-Suomus Empire - still claimed specific territories, but Ivana III forced all opposing sides to acknowledge the grand princess of Moscow and her descendants as unquestioned rulers with control over military, judicial, and foreign affairs. Gradually, the Russian ruler emerged as a powerful, autocratic ruler, a empress. The first Russian ruler to officially crown herself "Empress" was Ivana IV. At last, Ivana III tripled the territory of her state, ended the dominance of the Western Neuroi Horde over the Rus', renovated the Moscow Kremlin, and laid the foundations of the Russian state.

Somewhere in the early 1500s, the Safavid Dynasty rises to power, thus reviving the Persian Empire.

_**(~1519 CE)**_ A Neuroi hive suddenly appear in Eastern Mesoamerica, initiating the Central American Neuroi Wars (or soon to become the Second Neuroi War).

_**(~1521 CE)**_ The Aztec civilization ceases to exist when the Neuroi capture and destroy the capital city, Tenochtitlan.

_**(~1533 CE)**_ The Incan Empire collapses when the Neuroi attack and scorch the Incan town of Cajamarca, where the Inca King and the royal family are all killed. The Incan civilization, however, miraculously holds itself together despite being leaderless. Somewhere around this time, the Chinese fully chart the Australian coastline and the islands of Zealandia.

_**(1592–1598 CE)**_ The Sino-Korean-Fusonese war erupts when Fuso invades Korea. The war is ultimately a Fusonese defeat, resulting in Fuso's absorption into the Ming Dynasty. Fuso ceases to exist as its own unique sovereign territory, now integrated as apart of the Chinese Empire.

_**(~1600 CE)**_ The first sightings of the Collectors are reported in the Terminus Systems. In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors and tall tales (according to the public); however, behind closed political and military doors, the council pursues to investigate and counter the Collectors.

_**(1629-1701 CE)**_ The Fur Wars erupts between Chinese Colonist and Native Americans. Concurrently, the Chinese begin stockpiling weapons and slowly massing armies on the west American coast, learning the terrible news of the ongoing Neuroi threat in Mesoamerica. At the same time in 1701 CE, the Russo-Scandinavian War begins between the Russian Empire and the Swedish-Suomus Empire.

_**(1721-1722 CE)**_ The Central American Neuroi Wars would come to end around this time thanks to the efforts of cooperative Chinese and Native American military forces. Concurrently, somewhere in 1721, the Russo-Scandinavian War comes to an end when the Russian Empire conquers and absorbs the Swedish-Suomus Empire.

_**(1756-1826 CE)**_ The Seven Decades War erupts when Native Americans across the Americas band together to expel the 'Chinese Invaders' from the Americas.

_**(~1810 CE)**_ The Russian Empire discovers the western coasts of Alaska. Later in 1812, the Russian Empire discovers the eastern coast of North America - Russian colonization of Northwest America begins. Following the Russians' arrival to North America, fearing the size and ferocity of the Native Americans, the Russians and Chinese sign and create the Sino-Russian Alliance. Finally in 1826, the Seven Decades War ends when the Russo-Chinese Alliance sign an armistice with the Native American territories.

While victorious against the Native Americans, the Russo-Chinese Alliance disintegrates by the 1830s following disastrous peace talks regarding the ownership of American colonial territories. Throughout most of the remaining century, relations between China and Russia would sour as the two nations fought for colonial control and influence in the Americas. Concurrently, Persia and India would fight for colonial control and influence in the Africa; however, it isn't long until Russia and China are involved as well.

Fortunately, the Congress of Tehran is held for seven years (1877-1884) and successfully concluded - the colonial fate of Africa is sealed as its divided between Russia, Persia, India, and China.

_**(~1895 CE)**_ The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them; however, the effort is quickly reverted when the Salarians intervene and help reprogram the geth. Unfortunately, not all geth are successfully reprogrammed, thus splitting the geth into two factions: Loyalist (pro-Quarian) and Renegades (anti-Quarian). In the resulting conflict - simply known as the Dawning Insurrections - the loyalist and renegade geth fight amongst each other, with their Quarian creators and the Salarians caught in the crossfire. The surviving geth renegades retreat in the Perseus Veil, thus concluding the war. Shortly after, the Rannoch Accords are drafted and ratified by the Citadel Council.

At the same time, the First Sino-Russian War erupts, spanning between eastern Eurasia, the Pacific Ocean, Africa, Australia, and the Americas. More famously known as the First World War (or alternatively known as the Ten Years War), the Earth is divided into two sides: the Russians and the Chinese. Persia and India declares neutrality at the outbreak of the war; however, both nations would pursue their own agendas via supplying both sides. In addition, Persia and India would indirectly fight each other via proxy wars, spanning in Africa, South America, Southeast Asia, and Oceania.

_**(~1905 CE)**_ The First Sino-Russian War ends with the Treaties of Vladivostok (Armistice in Eurasia), Jiujinshan (Armistice in the Americas), Jakarta (Armistice in Southeast Asia), and Xini (Armistice in Australia, Oceania, and the Pacific). Approximately 49 million people are dead from the conflict, thus the ratification of many disarmament treaties and agreements following after the war. Among the disarmament efforts, the remaining witches among all militaries are slowly decommissioned and forced to live in quiet exile - the age of the 'Old Witches' has come to an end.

_**(~1908 CE)**_ A meteor air bursts and lands near the Stony Tunguska River in Russia, later to be known simply as the Tunguska Event. Not long afterwards in that same year, Russian scholars and mathematicians under military supervision uncover the remains of a Neuroi hive from the Tunguska Crater. But more importantly, large amounts of element zero are recovered from the site, initiating an era of enlightenment across the world known as the Scientific Revolution.

_**(~1914 CE)**_ The Russians and the Chinese create the first Striker Units, successfully blending magic and technology for the first time.

_**(1917-1929 CE)**_ A Neuroi hive suddenly appear in the Caucasus regions of Russia, initiating the Third Neuroi War. Russia and Persia are temporarily incapacitated until 1922 and 1923, when both nations successfully destroy the Neuroi Hive over the Caspian Sea. Reacquiring control of their respectable capital cities and half of their original territories, Russia and Persia continue to wage war against the Neuroi remnants in Central Asia, subsequently drawing China into the fray.

Eventually, the Third Neuroi War concludes in 1929 CE once the last Neuroi remnants are destroyed or disappeared from Eurasia.

_**(1939-1940 CE)**_ The Suomus Rebellions occurs in Russia, lasting from December 1939 to March 1940 before the rebellions are crushed.

_**(~1947 CE)**_ Mathematicians and scientist in Navajo Territory collaborate and formulate the revolutionary quantum theory called, the Roswell Effect - an important component to developing future FTL travel.

_**(~1954 CE)**_ Scientist and doctors in India discover and unlock the secrets of DNA.

_**(~1957 CE)**_ Russian scientist and military engineers - armed with the secrets brought about by India - begin a massive rearmament program, starting with restarting the Russian witch program - the age of the 'Modern Witches' have begun.

_**(~1959 CE)**_ China bolsters their own revival and stockpile of witches, covertly obtaining knowledge of the new Russian witch program. Subsequently, relations between China and Russia sour, starting a period of intense geopolitical tensions between 1959 to 1963.

_**(~1963 CE)**_ The Second Sino-Russian War erupts (more famously known as the Second World War), when the Russian Caribbean Fleet ceases control of the Panama Canal. Persia chooses sides with Russia, while India declares neutrality; however, that neutrality is eventually shattered in 1968, when China absorbs Southeast Asia into its empire. Under threat, India independently declares war on China, all the while signing non-aggression pacts with Persia and Russia.

_**(~1989 CE)**_ The Second Sino-Russian War ends with the Treaties of Tokyo (Armistice in Eastern Eurasia), Tehran (Armistice in Western Eurasia and Atlantic), Hanoi (Armistice in Southeast Asia, Oceania, and the Pacific), and Lagos (Armistice in Africa).

_**(~1991 CE)**_ A Neuroi hive suddenly appears in Central Africa, swiftly triggering the Fourth Neuroi War.

_**(~2000 CE)**_ The drell make first contact with the hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water.

_**(~2001 CE)**_ Another Neuroi hive suddenly appears over Nova Moskva on the northeast coast of North America.

_**(~2011 CE)**_ The Fourth Neuroi War ends in a stalemate.

_**(~2019 CE)**_ Somewhere in Persia, quantum physicists and theorist publish a series of articles shedding light upon the Roswell Effect. Better known as the Moya Theories, the articles had attempted to resolve incompatibles between quantum theory and general relativity, coupled with using these theories to also explain dark matter.

_**(2050-2054 CE)**_ The Fifth Neuroi War occurs between this time when a Neuroi hive suddenly appears in Northern Korea. The war eventually ends when the Neuroi hive is destroyed over the Yalu river; however, the war leads to most of Korea's destruction. Subsequently, Korea largely ceases to exist as a connected landmass to Eurasia.

_**(~2061 CE)**_ Yuri Gagarin aboard the Vostok-1 becomes the first Maja to travel in space. The Maja becomes a spacefaring race.

_**(~2069 CE)**_ China lands the first man on the moon via the Shenzhou Program. Yang Liwei becomes the first Maja to walk on Luna, and the first Maja to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

_**(2077-2103 CE)**_ The Sixth Neuroi War begins in 2077 when a Neuoi hive appears in the North and South poles, drawing the world into a final war against the Neuroi. Eventually, the Neuroi are defeated and completely destroyed by 2103; however, the war comes with a steep price. Throughout the war, the North and South poles are largely destroyed throughout the conflict, with the Earth suffering from global warming, plus the sea levels rising to 80 meters high.

_**(~2125 CE)**_ Elsewhere in the galaxy, the yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits.

Not long after the yahg are discovered, one yahg is captured for the Shadow Broker to study. With the Broker's assistance, the yahg rapidly ascends within the Broker's organization as "Operative Kechlu"; however, a splinter faction in the Shadow Broker terminates the yahg, taking his place after a thorough coup. With the yahg out of the picture, the mantle of the Shadow Broker is assumed and directed by an unnamed Asari for the next sixty years.

_**(~2147 CE)**_ The Shahin-Fujikawa Hyperdrive is unveiled; however, the first spacecraft with this FTL technology wouldn't be launched until a year later (2148 CE) at the Tyuratam Cosmodrome in Russia.

_**(~2149 CE)**_ The Imperial Alliance charter is signed by the four empires of Earth: Russia, Persia, India, and China. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of Majakind.

_**(~2150 CE)**_ Before the end of the year, the Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

_**(~2151 CE)**_ To defend its expanding territory, the Maja begins constructing a massive military fleet and space station at Arcturus, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race. It is in Arcturus, however, that Majakind discovers the mass relays (or in the case of Arcturus, two to be exact). But since the Alliance had developed and grown comfortable to their own FTL technology (Hyperdrive), combined with the lack of knowledge behind the mass relay's purposes and functions, the Alliance never convert to using the mass relays.

_**(~2152 CE)**_ The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of Majakind's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova.

_**(~2157 CE)**_ The First Contact War erupts when a Turian patrol prematurely fires upon a Maja research fleet studying a mass relay called, Relay 314...


End file.
